


Trans Dimensionalism

by NonbinaryNerdbot



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryNerdbot/pseuds/NonbinaryNerdbot
Summary: A little WIP I found that I figured I should move somewhere I'll actually see it.Major Vic Schnider is the youngest research scientist to earn their rank; while testing new technology, something goes horribly wrong. Now stranded Vic must work with creatures she's never conceived before to find a way home.But as with everything in this world, it's never as easy as it seems.





	1. Star Date: 95883.29

Star Date: 95883.29

Our location is Dallas, Texas, United States, Earth, Milky Way system. My name is Major Vic Schnider, 23 years of age, associated with NASA. My mission currently is to assist with the testing and pioneering of the interdimensional technology currently in progress. The objective is to increase interdimensional travel and therefore understanding of interdimensional physics. 

"Major Schnider?" A voice interrupts. 

"Yes! Cadet! What can I do for you?" Major Vic Schnider, 23 years old, pulled away from their computer monitor and rotated, smiling politely toward the young cadet, a ruddy faced 18-year-old, straight out of high school, who was perpetually nervous. 

"Uh, Colonel Smith is asking for you on the observation deck. He says it's urgent." 

Major Schnider sighed and dropped their head before plastering on a smile once more and standing straight and striding to the observation deck. Stopping and saluting, Major Schnider shifted expressions from distant politeness to a stone slab. "Colonel. What can I do for you?" 

"At ease, Major." The colonel commanded, weariness pulling at the colonel's voice, leading to the weariness etched into his face when he turned. 

"Smith," Vic began to ask, concern immediately entering their voice, "Are you alright?" 

Colonel Smith sighed and rubbed a hand down their face. "No, Schnider, I'm not." He paused for a moment. "I don't think we should continue with this experiment. Something feels off. I don't like it." 

Vic paused. "But?" 

Colonel Smith sighed again, "But the General says that we have to. Too many big wigs, too much time, and too much money have led to today. Rescheduling will make them think we haven't done anything the past 5 years and asking for more time before demonstration will surely get someone's head on a platter. There's no good way to explain a gut feeling to the uppers who've only seen the inside of an office for the past decade at least." Smith turned to Schnider, "So I'm leaving it to you. If you really don't think this is a good idea at the moment, then we will make up an excuse. A part will malfunction in the presets, a more urgent matter will pop up. Something will happen that can get you out of it. Just say the word." 

Vic looked at Smith and thought for a moment. "If I get out of it, your ass will be on the line, won't it." 

Smith merely looked blankly back toward them. "Schnider, you have a knack for asking questions that aren't questions." 

Vic thought for a moment longer before shaking their head. "No. No way. I won't have you putting your ass on the line for me again. I'll do it. I'll make the big wigs happy, we'll see if it works, and we'll see what happens. If something goes wrong..." They trailed off for a moment, "Well. I know it's got a chance of happening. I made the decision, so it won't be your fault." 

The two military soldiers stared at each other, recalling better times, and nodded to each other once, in solidarity. 

"Alright then." Colonel Smith stated, his face wiping clean of exhaustion, concern and fear. "Go get some rest. Finish your log. Meet me here in an hour. We'll get you suited up." 

Vic saluted, "Yes sir," and walked away, form perfect, and found the computer they hadn't logged off of and continued their entry.


	2. Star Date: 95883.4

Star Date: 95883.4 

"As you can see, gentlemen, this department has been hard at work creating an interdimensional portal, that with proper use and training could allow us to learn more about how our world works, as well as trade goods and technology with other dimensions, creating a monopoly on a technology unavailable anywhere else in this dimension! We are the only department in the world working on this technology, and only a very small team of dedicated scientists and researchers have been involved since the beginning of the project's development. The newest addition to the team, Major Vic Schnider, has been with the program for 3 years, and works as the tester for the technology. They will be the one demonstrating our developments since your visit." The guide through the building walked into the observation deck of the machine, pausing briefly before continuing. "To explain the demonstration, we have Colonel Brandon Smith, who has been, of course, heading the project alongside General Aimes." 

Colonel Smith had been watching Major Schnider assemble their gear and double check their end of the mechanics, chatting happily with the researchers checking off their procedures and the scientists measuring their readings and writing down the results. The itchy, uneasy feeling in his gut hadn't left, or even diminished since he spoke to Major Schnider earlier. In fact, it may have even worsened. He didn't wish for anything to happen to Vic. He had watched them transform from a round faced cadet to a stone-faced major, in less than 5 years, one of the quickest advancements he had ever seen. Something was going to go wrong today. All he could hope was that the General was right, and that he was just psyching himself out with nerves from the 5 years of the program being judged for the first time. Still. . . 

Taking a deep breath, he turned. "Gentlemen, thank you for joining me. Today, we watch history be made. As you can see, this is the observation deck for highly experimental technology that will allow us to travel between dimensions, understanding our own world on a new level as well as allow us to learn from the worlds around us. Before us, you can see Major Schnider preparing for launch. As you may know, Major Schnider is one of the youngest majors in the past 50 years and is an incredibly competent soldier as well as scientist and researcher. They have been invaluable to our team, and... well, I'll just let them tell you how they feel." Smith walked over to a small control panel and used an intercom system that linked directly into Schnider's helmet. "Major Schnider! We have our friends from corporate here to observe today's proceedings. Would you like to tell them a bit of what is happening?" 

Vic looked up toward the deck from their spot next to the shuttle as the final adjustments were made. "Of course, sir! Happy to have them here. As you know, sir, today is our first true, observed test of our technology. With this, we will be opening a window from our dimension into the next and seeing how far into the other dimension we are able to go today. Of course, it can depend and fluctuate slightly from day to day and variable to variable, though from what I'm reading and being told, today we should have near perfect conditions. Should be quite a show." 

Smith nodded once and clicked on once more, "Alright. How about you show us what this baby can do?" 

"Gladly, sir!" Vic climbed into the shuttle gracefully, settling into the one-man shuttle comfortably and immediately setting to prepare for take-off, flipping switches and relaying readings. The countdown began, and everyone in the area felt a wave of anxiety sweep over them. Something was off. 

"5... 4... 3..." A mechanical voice called out. 

"Colonel?!" One of the scientists called, "Something's-" 

"Zero... Begin." 

It was too late. 

Blinkers and alarms went off, devices and readers went mad, sirens going off and scientists beginning to call out codes and bits of data to each other, pandemonium as intense as any, lasting only a moment. As soon as the countdown was complete, there was a flash of light, a gasp heard over the intercom, and silence. 

The shuttle was gone. Communication had been cut. Readings showed nothing. 

Major Vic Schnider was gone. 

And no one knew how to get them back.


End file.
